A tutorial is a method of transferring knowledge, which may be used as part of a learning process. Depending on context, a tutorial can be in a variety of different forms, including a set of instructions to complete a task, and an interactive problem solving session. A video tutorial is a video that describes a series of actions or steps that need to be completed in order to make use of a certain functionality of a product or an application. Computer-based video tutorials can depict actions to be performed, and then have an interactive portion where a user performs the function outlined in the video tutorial. In an example, in the case of image editing software, a video tutorial exists depicting how to use the gray scaling feature. The video tutorial includes instructions for launching the image editing software, selecting the gray scaling feature in the software menu, and performing gray scaling on a sample image. The video tutorial can include each step and action (e.g., mouse click) required to perform the function. After viewing the video tutorial, the user can perform the depicted function in the interactive portion of the tutorial to ensure that the user has learned how to properly utilize the function.